


Alternatives

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dating, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage, Party, Pirates, Roommates, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of three sentence fics, centered around AUs and various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternatives

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by prompts from tumblr

**Skids/Swerve - Spy AU**

Skids squinted through his binoculars, his optics steady on his assigned target; a handsome business mech, with sinister dealings, who was currently in the process of hosting an overpriced gala. Swerve squirmed beside him, never one for staying quiet for so long, and it was a considerable feat in Skids opinion for him to be silent for the 20 minutes that they had been at this. He smirked, wrapping his free arm around his partner, effectively stilling him, mumbling a word of reassure that it wouldn’t be that much longer.

**Chromedome/Rewind - High School AU**

Rewind huffed, tapping his pede against the floor as he waited beside their designated meeting point. At this rate, he was going to be late for class, a fact that Rewind didn’t particularly enjoy. Just as he was about to abandon the endeavor and move on, Chromedome came flying down the hall, skidding in front of Rewind, apologizing for his tardiness. Rewind merely huffed once more as the late bell rang.

**Fulcrum/Misfire - Change to 'bots after the war AU**

Perhaps it had something to do with Fulcrum’s cowardice, or Misfire’s bad aim, but the war had changed them. In subtle way, ways that made them question themselves, their place in the world, their wants, and morals. And maybe that’s what made them want to change, because it seemed like the right thing at the time.

**Silverbolt/Skyfire - College AU**

The lab was barren, save for Skyfire, a bunsen burner, and a vial of bluish liquid. Silverbolt tapped on the open door lightly to announce his presence, asking for permission to enter once the scientist turned around to greet him. Skyfire smiled, waving him over, and Silverbolt watched in eager fascination as the larger mech continued his experiment.

**Rung/Fort Max - Marriage AU**

Rung, padded down the stairs, making his way toward the kitchen to get his morning energon. Fort Max greeted him on the way, handing him a warm cup of the substance, and Rung reset his optics in surprise. “I didn’t realize you were awake," said Rung, sipping on the cup eagerly. Fort Max simply shrugged and continued on his way.

**Breakdown/Knock Out - Garage Mechanics AU**

"Pass me the wrench, will you," Knock Out commanded, his upper body completely immersed in the internals of an old, worn out truck. Breakdown passed the object over, content to watch his partner work. And if his eyes occasionally passed over Knock Out’s ass as he worked, well, that was just an added bonus.

**Skids/Swerve - Superhero AU**

Skids had long ago taught himself how to sense danger, and so had arrived at the bar long before the Enforcers could even bother to head out. It was standard robbery, crooks aiming cheap guns at the hapless bartender cowering behind the counter top, and Skids made short order of them. The bartender eventually made his way over in the aftermath, gazing up at him in awe, and Skids couldn’t help the cocky grin that spread across his face.

**Starscream/Knock Out - Grumpy Artist and his Muse AU**

"Will you sit still already?" grumped Starscream, his brush poised over his easel as he waited for Knock Out to stop moving about. “I only wish to look my absolute best for you, my artist," purred Knock Out, brushing imaginary dirt from his pristine finish. Starscream did not reply, merely glaring at his canvas as Knock Out finally perched himself on the assigned bench.

**Bumblebee/Smokescreen - Roommates AU**

While Bumblebee and Smokescreen got along just fine, living with each other was a nightmare. Bumblebee was a very neat bot; not necessarily obsessive with his cleanliness, but he did like to keep the apartment generally clean and orderly. Smokescreen, on the other hand, tended to leave messes about and left Bumblebee to clean them. He did love Smokescreen, but maybe living with him was a bad idea.

**Ratchet/Rung - Awkward First Date AU**

Ratchet stared at his energon, unsure of what to say, his partner doing much the same across the table. He wasn’t very good at dating, a fact that was slowly becoming apparent as the evening went on. Sighing, he caught the attention of the other mech, who gave him a nervous smile in return.

**Ultra Magnus/Rodimus - Spa AU**

"Just relax, Magnus. That’s what this place is for," said Rodimus, leaning back in his chair as a smaller bot dashed around him, touching up paint around his frame, while another massaged at tense cables. Magnus sighed, slipping in the chair beside Rodimus’, and another set of bots quickly flittered over to pamper Magnus. He let out a satisfied groan as the bots got to work and Rodimus couldn’t help the self-satisfied smirk that formed.

**Perceptor/Brainstorm - Anime High School Drama AU**

It was no small secret the everything between Brainstorm and Perceptor turned into a competition; more so on the part of Brainstorm, who’s jealousy-admiration of Perceptor was telling. Their fellow students usually found entertainment in their actions, and a crowd quickly formed around them whenever their antics started up. Perceptor was usually left feeling very uncomfortable by the end of the day.

**Megatron/Bumblebee - Office AU**

Bumblebee was an eager and energetic mech, always willing to do whatever Megatron asked him to. He was a perfect assistant, and Megatron like him a lot, both on a professional and a personal level. It didn’t help that he was also quite cute in Megatron’s opinion.

**Predaking/Starscream - They Like Each Other AU**

Yawning, Starscream draped himself across Predaking’s abdomen, the bigger mech lounging in his berth. Predaking stroked Starscream’s crest affectionately, the Seeker leaning into the touch. It wasn’t long before the smaller mech was lulled into recharge and Predaking was more than content to stay in this position through the night.

**Skyfire/Starscream - Pirate AU**

Their captive was handsome, that at least Starscream could admit. About the only competent thing his crew had done after the disastrous raid of another ship. He smirked; he was going to have fun with this one.

**Wheeljack/Ratchet - Jealousy AU**

Wheeljack was fully aware that Ratchet and Optimus were purely friends, but he couldn’t help getting more than a little jealous whenever the two of them were together. He was a petty mech by nature and seeing the two of them pressed together, talking with easy camaraderie made a sudden spike of possessiveness enter his systems. Often, he had to restrain himself from dragging the two of them apart.

**Prowl/Chromedome, Chromedome/Rewind - Business Rivals Viaing for Chromedome's Affections AU**

Prowl glanced at Rewind from the corner of his optic, the smaller mech talking with Chromedome outside the board room. Rewind was a relatively new addition to the office, but him and Chromedome seemed to be getting along quite well. A little too well, if Prowl had anything to say about it.

**Prowl/Jazz - Party AU**

The bass was too much for Prowl, and he felt a horrible processor ache coming on. Jazz was off on the dance floor, and Prowl watched as he pulled off some impressive moves. He sighed, rubbing his head and wondering why he could never say ‘no’ to Jazz.

**Prowl/Jazz - High School AU**

Jazz hummed, looking through his stack of datapads, jotting down notes every now and then. An aggravated huff from beside him distracted him from his work. “Do you mind?" said a black and white student, sitting at the table next to him. “Some people enjoy some peace and quiet when they work." Jazz blinked, and, smirking, replied, “no problem, babe."

**Drift/Wing - Having a Sparkling AU**

Wing thought of it as a blessing, while Drift still didn’t know what to make of it. He had never given much thought to having a sparkling, but Wing seemed pretty ecstatic at the prospect. Perhaps some of Wing’s positive energy will rub off on him and this will all make sense eventually.

**Breakdown/Starscream - Teacher AU**

Despite the fact that both Breakdown and Starscream had separate partners, there was plenty of gossip among the students about their supposed coupling. Breakdown would awkwardly rub at his neck whenever one of his students happened to bring it up, while Starscream always sneered and changed the subject. And, although their partners were each jealous and possessive individuals, they never ceased to gain some sort of amusement from the situation.

**Optimus/Predaking - Vampire AU**

Predaking hungered, and so he hunted. He hunted until he found the sweet taste of virgin blood, laid out before him in the dead of night. His fangs popped out as he eager dug into the powerful body, his hunger finally sated.

**Ultra Magnus/Rung - Mermech AU**

Ultra Magnus had been a sailor for quite some time, and he was at the point in his career that nothing could surprise him. Such as the mermech that had been caught in his fishing net, a small skinny thing with orange scaling. He sighed, letting the poor creature go, who gave a thankful wave in return.

**Swerve/Tailgate - Cafe AU]**

The only way to describe the new waiter was ‘cute,’ and Swerve spent many a day simply watching him from behind the counter. His job was generally simple: make the drinks and serve up food, which left him with plenty of time to watch the little ‘bot as he flittered from table to table. It was nice entertainment, to put it mildly, especially when the smaller mech decided to bend over a little too far.

**Ratchet/Wheeljack - Med Tech University AU**

The sun was warm on Ratchet’s plating, the campus buzzing with energy around him. Beside him, Wheeljack tinkered with a new project of his and Ratchet could only pray that it didn’t blow up this time. His optics flickered off, his processor wanting to relax until the inevitable time that he would have to return to class.


End file.
